Trouble With the Uchiha
by Anime-Insanity
Summary: Sequel to Weasel On In... Rated M for very good reasons... lemon and rape and a little language... This one isn't the best... I know... I probably could've done better but... Hey!... I've been busy with Cherry Blossoms in the Wind! Enjoy!


**Pairing - ** ItaSaku (Itachi and Sakura)

**Disclaimer - ** I know... I know... Though I dream of one day owning Naruto... I know I don't... YET! lol

**Author's Note - ** Okay... This is the sequel of my other one-shot Weasel On In ... You may want to read that one before this one

**Dedication - ** Yeah... I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to all of the people who reviewed my first one-shot and my ItaSaku story Cherry Blossoms in the Wind .. YOU GUYS ROCK!!

**Randomness - ** Wahoo! Sakura and Itachi had SEX! lmao... ya... lol

* * *

Heavy lids flutter open, revealing the bright green eyes of Sakura Haruno. Strong arms are wrapped around her waist, pulling her against the body of none other than Itachi Uchiha, the man she just had sex with the night before.

So many memories of the night flood back into her mind that they make Sakura gasp out. Sasuke's betrayal... Itachi's saving... and the wonderful night spent with the older Uchiha.

"Good morning," Itachi breaths into her neck as he kisses the crook of her neck.

"Good morning," she replies and flips over to face Itachi's dark black eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderful," Itachi replies and leans in to connect their lips in a quick yet heart-filled kiss.

"That's good," Sakura replies and smiles at Itachi's face, a blush rising to her cheeks as she looks into his loving eyes.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims suddenly jumping up out of Itachi's arms, accidentally stealing the blanket off of him. She runs around and grabs her clothes. When they're all picked up she turns back and looks at Itachi who is staring at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I have to change," she explains, "and get back to Konoha."

Before Sakura realizes what's going on, Itachi has her pinned up against the wall, their naked bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"What do you mean 'get back to Konoha'?" he asks, venom coating his voice. But there's also something else there. Sadness perhaps... maybe fear.

"Don't worry," Sakura says slipping her hands free and wrapping them around his neck. "I'm just going to get my stuff from Sasuke's place. I'll meet you in the woods okay?"

Before he can protest she cuts him off with a kiss, tightening her hold on his neck. Not being able to resist, Itachi wraps his arms around Sakura's waist and deepens the kiss. But Sakura pulls back a little too soon for Itachi's liking and walks to the bathroom across the hall, her clothes in her hand and the blanket left on the bedroom floor.

"I'll kill him if he does anything," Itachi mumbles angrily thinking of his little brother.

* * *

About a half hour later Sakura is standing in front of Sasuke's apartment, her mouth a grim line. She knows perfectly well that Itachi is waiting for her on the outskirts of Konoha. He had tried to get her to let him go with her to get her stuff... for protection... but she denied him and just promised him that she would be quick.

Now though, she kind of wishes that she had taken up his offer of protection. Who knows what Sasuke is going to say when she starts to take her things out of the apartment. But it's too late for that now.

With a final deep breath of fresh air, Sakura steps forward and walks in the building. Once in there, the secretary, Nichol, smiles at her and ushers her upstairs. Sakura nods and heads for Sasuke's apartment.

Standing in front of the door, she sighs and turns the knob. Surprisingly, it's open and she pushes the door in, a low _creak_ coming from the rusting hinges.

"Sasuke?" she calls out as she looks around the small living room/eating place.

She slowly takes a few steps in and notices that everything is the same as when she left. No discarded things or furniture overturned in anger.

**_I guess he doesn't regret it at all..._ ** Sakura thinks with a sad sigh. But she gets over it and walks towards the bedroom, completely sure that no one is in the house.

The moment the door to the bedroom is opened however, a pair of familiar lips crash into hers, making her fall back onto the floor. Sasuke straddles her hips and looks at her with lust in his eyes.

"Sasuke?!" she exclaims but he cuts her off by smashing their lips together once more.

He's got her arms pinned above her head but she still tries to wriggle out his grasp. She shakes her head back and forth until Sasuke pulls away and looks at her with those lust-filled eyes that always made her stomach melt with want. Now, though, they just send a pain through her as she realizes that he probably looked at Ino with those same eyes.

"Get off Sasuke," Sakura says, infuriorated.

"I don't wanna," he replies nibbling on her earlobe a little. It sends butterflies through her stomach but she swallows hard and tries desperately to get away from him.

"I hate you!" she yells as he tightens his grip on her arms so as to keep her from slapping him.

"No you don't," Sasuke replies pulling back and looking her in the eyes. "You know you love me just like I love you."

"I do not!" she yells at his face, spitting on him afterwards.

"You know," he replies with that devilish smirk on his face. "You're very sexy when you're angry Sakura."

Ignoring her protests, Sasuke grabs both of her hand in one of his and uses the other one to trace down her cheek, past her collarbone, and to the small crevice between her breasts that show above her black tube top. While tightening his legs on her waist, Sasuke pulls the slightly loose shirt down, revealing her perfectly shaped breasts to himself.

"Sasuke!" she yells at him as he starts to massage her breast with his free hand. "Sasuke... Stop!"

She pauses then and the pause is filled with her gasping as Sasuke's tongue slides over her nipple, licking tenderly and then biting down hard. He knows all of her seductive spots and it doesn't take a long time for him to have Sakura gasping for breath and moaning, not able to resist him.

With her panting deadly fast, Sasuke comes back up to her face and captures her lips with his own. She kisses back, reluctantly, but still slightly tries to free herself from Sasuke's hold. Trying to keep her his, Sasuke slides his free hand down her stomach to her skirt, much like Itachi had done the night before, only this time much harsher. Sakura, realizing what he's going to do, thrashes about as hard as she can. But Sasuke's lips never leave hers and his hand slides farther and farther down until he reaches the edge of her underwear.

Sasuke quickly pulls down both Sakura's skirt and underwear, revealing herself to him. Without releasing her lips, Sasuke slams three fingers into her, making her open her mouth and gasp. He takes the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth and search around. Unable to control herself, Sakura moans into the kiss as Sasuke slides his fingers in and out of her.

**_I have to stop this!... _ ** she thinks trying desperately not to kiss back or moan or gasp any longer **_... I've got Itachi now!_ **

Itachi! That's it! She had to call out to Itachi. But how could she get her mouth free from Sasuke's long enough to call out to him. Then a thought hits her. She's definitely going to regret her decision but if it gets Sasuke's mouth away she'll do it.

Acting as though she's giving into Sasuke, Sakura let's her tongue spin around with Sasuke's in her mouth, feeling him press his mouth harder against hers. She arches her back as his finger move faster and faster. She moans into the kiss and says something into Sasuke's mouth that she never thought she would say again.

"Fuck me Sasuke," she says in such a seductive voice that she's even surprised by it. "Fuck me right now."

"Gladly," Sasuke says and pulls his fingers out of her, but still not releasing her mouth.

**_Shit!..._ ** Sakura thinks in panic **_... He was supposed to pull away after that!_ **

Instead, though, Sasuke unzips his pants with his free hand and pulls them and his boxers down, releasing his erected member. He smirks into the kiss as Sakura's eyes go big. Then he plunges into her, letting his entire length crash into her. She gasps out and arches her back as Sasuke starts to pump in and out of her.

**_No! I can't..._ ** Sakura screams at herself as Sasuke starts to go faster **_...What do I do?!_ **

Then, once again, a brilliant idea hits her. Into the kiss, she smiles and mumbles.

"I'm hungry," she mumbles, knowing exactly what is going through Sasuke's sick mind. Whenever she gave him a blow job she would always say that beforehand.

Without a word, Sasuke pulls out of her as well as releasing her mouth.

"ITACHI!! HELP ME!!" she screams as loudly as she can.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asks bewildered.

* * *

Itachi is actually sitting in a tree outside of the apartment building, waiting impatiently for Sakura to come back out.

"ITACHI! HELP ME!"

Sakura's screams arouse Itachi and he darts for the window leading to where he knows the scream came from. Breaking through the window, he sees why Sakura is screaming for him at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke has her pinned on the floor, her shirt and skirt ripped off and Sasuke's pants and boxers pulled down to his knees.

On hearing the glass break, Sasuke and Sakura both turn and Sakura's face lights up in happiness while Sasuke's darkens in anger.

"Itachi," he spits out in disgust.

Itachi just stares at him with cold eyes until jumping at him and punching him in the stomach, causing him to fly off of Sakura and straight into the hallway's wall with a loud thud. Itachi wraps his hand around Sasuke's neck, cutting off his breathing and causing him to gasp for breath.

"Don't kill him Itachi," Sakura says from her sitting position next to the two brothers, her eyes spilling over with tears.

"Sakura?" Itachi asks in bewilderment. "But-"

Sasuke smirks at his older brother as Sakura stands up and walks over to the two of them, pulling her clothes back on as she does so.

"Just beat him senseless," she says, her eyes nearly boring a hole into Sasuke's chest.

"Gladly," Itachi says and punches Sasuke across the face, causing blood to erupt from his nose as well as knocking a tooth loose.

* * *

After beating Sasuke to the point where he passes out in Itachi's grasp, he throws his little brother across the hall and into the living room. Just as he's about to go follow him and kick him or something, Itachi spots Sakura falling over from the corner of his eyes. He catches her mid-fall and holds her figure in his strong arms, staring down at her with concern.

"Are you okay Sakura?" he asks, his eyes bearing into her own.

"I'm fine," she replies and sits up in front of him.

The two stare at each other for a moment before Sakura lunges at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming her lips to his. He complies quickly and kisses back harshly, thankful that she comes to him so easily.

"Itachi," she says looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"What is it?" he asks looking at her shaking figure.

"I... I..." she begins but can't seem to finish.

"What?" Itachi asks completely lost.

"I love you Itachi!" she cries out, her tears coming in large gushes out of her eyes. "I love you more than anyone or anything! Truly and unconditionally! I love you Itachi Uchiha!"

At first, Itachi stares at her in shock and dark depression comes over Sakura as she starts to believe that he really doesn't return her feelings. Then, as she starts to turn her head away from him, tears streaming quickly down her cheeks, Itachi's hand caresses her cheek and he turns her face to look at his.

"I love you too..." he says looking her in the eye. "More than you know."

It's the first time that he's actually said the words. Those three simple words. The night before Sakura had told him that she loved him but he had simply said that she didn't know how long he hadn't wanted to hear that. But now, right here after he saved her from Sasuke, Itachi announced that he truly loves Sakura.

"Thank you," she whispers and, before he has time to comment or mumble something, she has her lips against his in the best kiss she's ever shared. Her tears still fall but now they're tears of joy.

Then, as the two fall into Sasuke's bed together, a single drop of rain falls against the glass and slides down slowly, signifying the coming storm.


End file.
